Yo soy mujer
by Mickz
Summary: Porque ella era una mujer y le demostraria su error al jusgarla...mal summary


¡Hoa! No, no soy un teletubie ¬_¬ soy yo, ni más ni menos que Mickz n_n y les traigo otro fic ¡aplausos!... ¿Nada? Bueno no me importa igual estoy feliz.

Quiero agradecer a las que me dejan reviews más que nada a Harmonie Roux por sus concejos prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Los personajes de Naruto tristemente no me pertenecen pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Yo soy mujer

En el medio de un campo de entrenamiento de encontraba una kunoichi de simpáticos chonguitos arrojando kunais y shiruken a un poste de entrenamiento. Cualquiera que conociera a Tenten podía decir a simple vista que se trataba de una joven dulce, alegre y gentil, pero en esos momentos la kunoichi traía una cara que podía espantar al mismísimo diablo, estaba furiosa casi podría decirse que le salía vapor de su cabeza. Era increíble que Neji… bufó molesta tirando un kunai más que acababa de dar justo en el blanco.

Maldito, maldito Hyuga ¡¿Quién diablos se creía para decir eso de ella? Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿Qué acaso no era un "genio"? o sí claro que lo era, pero el genio de los tarados, hasta Naruto y Lee, por Kami ¡NARUTO Y LEE! Sabían que eso no debía decírsele a una mujer jamás, nunca jamás. Si claro, ella era un kunoichi, guerrera poderosa, nunca dejándose llevar por emociones y fuera de lo vanidoso o superficial pero… ¡Tampoco era una mujer soltera de 55 años con 12 hijos! ¡Tenía 17 y como diría su sensei estaba en la flor de su juventud!

En ese instante los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde vinieron a su mente

.

_Flash back:_

_En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Gai se podía observar a dos jóvenes de unos 17 años cada uno, un castaño de ojos perla y cabello largo con un cuerpo bien formado por los entrenamientos y un pelinegro extrañamente vestido de mallas verdes, corte de tazón y con cejas muy pobladas. _

― Oye Neji…― Llamo a su compañero el llamado "bestia verde"

― ¿Qué quieres Lee? ― Pregunto fríamente el castaño

― ¿Qué piensas de nuestra florecita? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa al ojiblanco.

Por su parte el castaño lo vio intrigado ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Conociendo a Lee la respuesta era simple y concisa "sí", pero eso aun no respondía el por qué de su pregunta.

― ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? ― inquirió en su habitual tono frívolo

― Es simplemente curiosidad jeje ― respondió en forma nerviosa

― Yo pienso que ella es una excelente ninja ― contesto de la manera más natural posible sin cambiar su semblante.

― No, no me refiero a eso Neji, lo que quiero decir es como la vez como mujer ― el Hyuga ante esto levanto una ceja en señal de confusión ― Lo que quiero decir es… ¿No te parece que se a puesto más linda? ― En respuesta el opalino arrugó el ceño ― Claro que yo solo tengo ojos para mi hermosa Sakura-san, mi bella flor de cerezo… ¿Pero que hay de ti? ―

― Tenten es una mujer ordinaria tan común como cualquiera, en lo que a mi respecta no a cambiado en nada, puede que este algo mal trecha por las misiones sin mencionar el aspecto de sus ropas holgadas y que nunca la hemos visto con algo más femenino… Tenten es simple y punto no tiene un aspecto físico resaltable para favorecer tu conclusión Lee, ahora si me disculpas me voy a entrenar. ― Termino el Hyuga dejando al alumno prodigio de Gay-sensei con la boca abierta.

Pero ellos no se percataron de que alguien más escuchaba su conversación, el único miembro femenino del equipo, Tenten.

Fin del _Flash back:_

Un kunai más fue a dar contra el poste de entrenamiento, que en ese preciso momento no era visto por la maestra de las armas como un objeto de práctica, sino como el cuerpo de Neji Hyuga.

Su respiración era agitada, había pasado todo lo que quedaba de la tarde descargando su furia con aquel objeto inanimado y ahora que todo el enojo había pasado sólo quedaba la desilusión. Haci que Neji sólo la veía como una chica común y corriente sin nada especial que se le pudiera atribuir, demacrada y con mal aspecto en su vestimenta, seguramente el preferiría una chica como Ino rubia, tarada, hueca, anoréxica, que no podía ir al baño sin admirarse mil veces en un espejo primero pero femenina, hermosa y llena de "cualidades" agradables a los hombres. Con este pensamiento la furia volvió a apoderarse de ella, tomó uno de los kunais que se esparcidos por todo el patio y lo lazó con fuerza de una manera tan tosca que termino fallando el tiro y tropezando con sus propios pies haciendo que cayera al suelo.

― Kami, soy patética, como pude creer que yo tenía esperanzas con Neji, yo lo amo y él ni siquiera me ve como mujer ― La furia se había convertido en tristeza, mientras la ojichocolate sollozaba amargamente. En ese momento abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en un charco, quedándose asombrada con su propia imagen, ¿Esa era ella? ¿La kunoichi de hierro? No, más bien era Tenten la kunoichi de *plastilina.

― Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ― Habló para si misma ― Esta no soy yo, esto si es ser patética, soy una ninja, no lloro ― De pronto una sonrisa irónica surco su rostro, sí Neji quería una mujer, eso iba a tener.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, se dio un largo y relajante baño y sacó del closet una caja que pensó jamás iba a usar. Dentro de ella había un short negro corto y una blusa sin mangas blanca con el dibujo de un pandita en ella, regalo que le hicieron por su cumpleaños sus amigas Sakura, Hinata y Temari. Se vistió y se miró al espejo, no estaba mal era una faceta de ella misma que no conocía, se maquillo levemente pero sentía que algo faltaba, miró sus chonguitos quizás si se los quitaba…En el instante que soltó las cintas que sostenían su peinado su larga cabellera castaña cayó libre hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda. Sí, eso era lo que faltaba contenta con los resultados de su nuevo aspecto salió a la calle, ahora era tiempo de mostrar que ella sí era una mujer.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea un castaño iba acompañado de las dos bestias verdes de Konoha escuchando un montón de estupideces, según él, sobre la llama de la juventud. Como odiaba esas molestas salidas en equipo, eran realmente torturantes pero si no asistía luego Gai le daría un sermón sobre la juventud, el equipo, la unión y otro montón de estupideces. La verdad se le había hecho raro que Tenten no viniera ahora que lo pensaba tampoco había asistido al entrenamiento esta mañana, era algo muy raro en ella.

Entraron a un restaurante, con un ambiente simple y por alguna extraña razón con una multitud de muchachos jóvenes aglomerados en un solo lugar. Se acercaron un poco a la multitud para ver que ocurría encontrándose con el hecho de que todos aquellos jóvenes estaban rodeando a una castaña que reía avergonzada de los halagos que recibía…Un minuto ¿esa chica no puede ser?...no, es imposible…¿o quizás si?

― ¿Tenten? ― llamó el mayor de los tres atrayendo la atención de la chica y confirmando sus sospechas.

― Ay no…― fue lo único que la kunoichi pudo pronunciar antes de ser jalada del brazo por el Hyuga sacándola de entre la multitud.

― Oye amigo pero que te pasa ― dijo uno de los chicos acercándose al shinobi, siendo repelido de inmediato por una de las miradas del ojiblanco. Acto seguido aun con la kunoichi a cuestas la sacó del lugar.

― ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa Hyuga! ― Reprocho la kunoichi soltándose de su agarre. El castaño rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

― Primero que nada tú no me llamas Hyuga y segundo yo no soy el que dará las explicaciones aquí ― aclaró en un tono de voz suave y sereno.

― ¿¡Qué no eras tu el que decía que soy una mujer corriente y sin ningún atributo resaltable! Pues mira te equivocas genio las personas de ese lugar no piensan eso de mí ―

― Con que escuchaste esa conversación ―

― Sí, la escuche perfectamente, ahora déjame tranquila y vete a buscar una mujer con más pecho que cerebro ― contestó bajando la mirada la castaña

― Tenten escúchame y escúchame muy bien en primer lugar esos…tipos de haya no están mas interesados que en tu cuerpo y en segundo lugar lo que dije lo hice porque tu apariencia no me importa en lo más mínimo Tenten, eres hermosa pero lo que más me gusta de ti es como eres, tu perseverancia, tus enojos, tu calidez…Tenten no se como expresarme, me conoces y sabes que soy malo con las palabras…― Fue interrumpido por la kunoichi que tapó sus labios con un dedo.

― No hace falta que digas nada, entiendo y también siento lo mismo y siempre lo are ― dijo ella con una sonrisa acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre.

Él levanto su rostro la miró a los ojos para luego susurrar un ― Te amo ― y besarla dulcemente.

* * *

¡Taran! Me esforcé mucho y cumplí con su pedido mis adoradas lectoras he aquí un fic más largo de lo usual. Espero les haya gustado me costo terminarlo pero me gustó como a quedado pero lo que importa es su veredicto.

Haci que espero sus opiniones, y como digo siempre dejen un review y háganme muy feliz.

Ah y no se olviden mis queridas lectoras ¡NO A LAS MALDITAS INNOMBRABLES! Y SI A UN MUNDO CON MÁS NEJITEN!


End file.
